


Matt's birthday surprise

by Doctorsmelody



Series: Celebrations [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: It was his birthday. 34 today, he just wished his family weren't so far away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm working on a multi chapter, but I've just whipped this up quickly for Matty's birthday!!!
> 
> Happy birthday Matty, I know you'll never read this, but it's dedicated to you!!!!

His alarm blared next to his bed, his hand slammed down violently to shut the blasted thing up. One day. He just wanted one day to get over his jet lag. One lay in on his birthday. But, in the end, whether he woke up now or in a couple of hours time, he would still be alone, in his big, king sized duvet, curled up around her pillow, trying in vain to catch the fading, lingering scent of her on it. That blueberry shampoo she always used, her favourite floral perfume, and musky undertones that just screamed Alex.

The bed was always too big without her, and it seemed too big, too often these days. Getting their timings right was proving to be harder and harder as time went on, things were supposed to get easier he thought. They were supposed to be together. They were supposed to be married. A family. But, here he lay, on his 34thbirthday, alone and cold.

Matt leant across and picked his mobile up, just gone 9am, making it just gone 1am in L.A., too late for him to call. He’d have to wait at least another 6 or so hours before he could even speak to his wife on his birthday. The photo background made him smile though, it always did. His wife Alex, step-daughter Salome, and their adopted twins, Noah and Flora, all grinned back at him on Venice Beach earlier in the summer. The twins had turned 2 early in September, having been adopted when they were born, their biological mum hadn’t wanted them, but couldn’t bring herself to have an abortion, a decision Matt was grateful for everyday. Those two little monsters were the loves of his life. Never a day went past when they wouldn’t put a smile on his face, simply by existing. His heart melted a little each and every time they said ‘I love you Daddy.’ They were in L.A. with their mother and sister at the moment though, with Matt travelling so much promoting The Crown, it had made sense for them to be settled somewhere. Oh the perils of raising a transcontinental family he thought. At least, if everything went to plan, Salome was going to attend University in the UK, then Alex and the twins would move back over here full time.

The older they got, the harder it became spending time apart from them all. It had been two weeks since he had seen them, and his arms physically ached for want of holding his family. Only another week, then The Crown would begin, and he could fly back to L.A.

Matt sat bolt upright in bed, when he heard movement in his house. There was, without a shadow of a doubt, someone downstairs. He pulled his discarded jogging bottoms and his dressing gown on, slipping his feet into the slippers sat waiting patiently by his bed, and made his way cautiously down the stairs, gripping his phone tightly in case he had to phone the police. He thought he heard a stifled giggle come from the living room.

“Hello?” He called, fingers poised to ring 999 at a seconds notice.

“He’s coming, quick.” He heard someone mumble in an American accent. Matt threw open the living room door, and his breath hitched in the back of his throat.

“SURPRISE!”

There, in the living room, was his gorgeous wife, holding his cute little daughter Flora on her hip, and his step-daughter Salome, holding a sleepy but still handsome Noah. They’d half hung a banner above the fireplace, and balloons were scattered all around the floor. He was just as surprised that they had managed to keep the twins quiet with balloons around that he was they were even there in the first place. He was frozen with shock, not knowing who to approach first. He blinked back tears, as a massive smile found it’s way on to his face.

“Daddy!” Flora shouted, wriggling down from Alex’s hip and waking her brother up in the process. Matt found himself almost knocked to the ground by the force of his little princess running into his arms, followed quickly after by her brother, his very own little hurricane. He couldn’t stop it anymore, the tears fell freely down his face as he finally held his children in his arms again, kissing the tops of their heads. Flora’s dark, wavy hair seemed shorter he noticed, still clipped to the side like Alex liked it and Noah’s lighter brown locks looked just like Matt’s, messed up from sleep. Matt looked up to Alex incredulously. He hadn’t expected to see them for another week, she’d said she had an audition today, and was filming a guest spot next week for one of those crime dramas she occassionally did. It took a few minutes for him to be able to peel his kids off of him, which was only possible when he promised he would read them a story as soon as he had said a proper hello to their mum and sister. He gave Salome a quick squeeze as she whispered happy birthday to him, then she occupied her brother and sister while Matt led Alex upstairs, dragging her by the hand to their room.

“Happy birthday darling.” She told him, holding him close to her. It had been too long since she had seen him. The distance never got easier, no matter how often they did it, but the reunions were so much sweeter.

Matt leant back, looking into Alex’s beautiful green eyes. “I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“I couldn’t leave you alone on your birthday now, could I? You made sure that I wasn’t alone on mine.”

“Whatever would I do without you, my love?”

“Well… You wouldn’t get laid half as much!” Alex teased, her hand trailing down his body and wormed its way into his dressing gown, cupping him through his jogging bottoms. She still got excited every time she could make him hard within seconds, even at her age, she could turn on the sex appeal, but moments like this, when just a couple of hours ago she had been tackling the arrivals lounge at Heathrow airport, after an awful flight with the twins, this trip always messed with them so much. They’d left at 10.30am from Los Angeles, on Thursday, and arrived at 5.30am in London on Friday, the kids were knackered.

“I’ve missed you so much Alex, all of you.” He told her. “How long have we got together?”

“How does into the New Year sound? Sal is here for 2 weeks, but then she’s got to fly back. Me and the twins though, aren’t needed in LA until the end of January at the earliest.”

“But, you had that CSI/NCIS/ISC whatever order those letters go in, show to do, then weren’t you filming that new series?” He asked, cupping Alex’s cheeks.

“I dropped out. Some things are more important than work. We’ve barely been together this year, I’ve missed my husband, and the devils have missed their daddy.”

“Alex! You’ll be in breech of contract, they could sue you.” Matt protested.

“They won’t. I’m old friends with the director, he understood completely. I just had to promise that I’ll work with him on this other series he’s planning for the end of next year, and he did say there’s possibly a part for you on there as well if you’re interested.”

Matt picked his wife up, and spun her around. “Oh I love you so much!” He said, whispering his love to her again and again, before he put her down.

“I haven’t even kissed you yet.” He mumbled.  
“What are you waiting for then darling?” She leant up, linking her fingers behind Matt’s neck, her thumbs brushing through his hair in the way she knew he loved, and pulled him down.

The second their lips met, Matt relaxed. He’d been working himself up so much about the state of their marriage, but he needn’t have worried. He knew that whenever he needed Alex, she would be there for him, and he for her. As long as he had her, and the kids, then everything was fine.

He wanted to push her down into their bed, re-consummate it with their love, but the squeals from downstairs of their children told them that they would have to wait until later that evening. He pulled back, pressing one final, chaste kiss to his wife’s lips, before resting his forehead against hers.

“As much as I love the kids, I miss the days of having quick shags whenever we felt like it.” He complained.

They heard the thunderous roar of both twins rushing up the stairs, Salome close behind them.

“Tonight darling. Maybe, if you’re very good, then you might get an extra special birthday treat.” Alex teased. “But for now, go and spend some time with your children while I unpack.”

“No, you’re not unpacking now. I’m the birthday boy, so I make the rules today, and I say we go downstairs, put on a dvd and stuff our faces, curled up on the sofa. I want to spend time with my family.”

They spent the rest of the day watching cartoons, Matt and Alex snuggled up in the corner of the sofa when the kids fell asleep. Matt leant over, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders, his fingers just subtly brushing her breast. God how he had missed those tits! The things he could do to them later that night when the kids were asleep!! His free hand brushed an unruly lock of hair from Flora's face, then ran down her little button nose. She was so adorable when she slept, her nose was scrunched up, sucking her thumb and curled into a tight ball. Noah was the opposite, he was like a star fish, spread eagle across the sofa, and Alex, half of his little body dangling off the side. He must have had a wistful look on his face, because Alex shifted closer to him and kissed his neck.  
"What's wrong darling?" she asked quietly.  
Matt smiled as he looked at her, then across to Salome who was on the opposite sofa faffing on her phone, then finally down at the twins.  
"Nothing." He told her. "Nothing at all. Not now that you're all home."  
He held the side of Alex's face in one hand, and kissed her. Memories of their wedding day flooded his mind. How he had wept when he first saw Alex looking resplendent at the end of the aisle, how he cupped her cheek and kissed her for the first time as his wife, much like he did now. They didn't have Salome scoffing in displeasure then though. It was hard to believe that it was more than 4 years ago now, and she was just as gorgeous.  
"Will you two ever stop snogging?" Salome asked, wrinkling her nose as she could see her mum and step dad snogging. With tongues. Right in front of her.  
"Nope." Matt answered, bopping Alex on the nose.  
"Never!" Alex clarified. "Happy birthday honey." she added with a final kiss to his lips.  
"Best birthday ever." Matt mumbled, and with his family back in his arms, it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this as a series or something, I'm liking the family set up, opinions?!?!?!?! Maybe a bit about how they came to adopting them?!?!


End file.
